heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkeye (MCU)
Clinton "Clint" Francis Barton, also known as Hawkeye, is a special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Involvement Thor Some time later freakish atmospheric events, followed by the discovery of an immovable hammer in an impact crater, saw him deployed to New Mexico as part of a security force to protect the object. Soon after his deployment, an intruder broke into the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound and fought his way to the mysterious hammer. Barton responded to the alarms by collecting a compound bow and claiming a high vantage point suspended from a crane. Despite making several radio transmissions warning that the intruder was reaching the hammer, Barton was never given a shoot order, forcing him to let his target go. Upon orders from Nick Fury, Hawkeye broke into the Helicarrier to access the Avengers Initiative database in order to test its security. The Avengers His mission complete in New Mexico, Barton was then assigned to guard the Tesseract at a S.H.I.E.L.D. research facility. When it began emitting increased levels of gamma radiation the entire facility was placed on high alert and most staff were evacuated, while Barton and a few others remained as rearguard for as long as they could. The emissions proved to be a precursor to the unexpected appearance of Loki, who had used it to reach Earth extradimensionally. Barton and the other guards were quickly overpowered and Barton was promptly enslaved into Loki's service. For a time, Barton served Loki as a guard, enforcer, and assassin, completely without volition. When Loki was incarcerated in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Barton led a commando raid against the vessel to extricate him, as well as to directly add to the chaos that Loki was seeding within his enemies. The attack drew him into direct conflict with Black Widow, his staunchest ally, who both bested him in close quarters and was able to free him from Loki's influence through what she later euphemistically called "cognitive recalibration" when she struck a hard blow to his head that helped to dislodge Loki's hold over him. Upon recovering from the ordeal, Barton vowed to put Loki down, going so far as to propose an arrow to the Asgardian's eye socket. To that end he willingly grabbed his equipment and offered to pilot Captain America and Black Widow to Loki's location, which had been determined as New York City. Once there, the trio formed up with Thor, Dr. Bruce Banner (the Hulk), and Tony Stark (Iron Man), to fight Loki together. The group quickly found themselves embroiled in a battle for New York City against a huge invasion force of Chitauri that Loki had summoned using the Tesseract. Barton, now operating under the pseudonym of "Hawkeye" initially fought the alien warriors on the streets before switching to a higher vantage point atop a high-rise building to snipe at the alien air support. At one point he even took a shot at Loki, and although the aim was true, Loki simply snatched the arrow from the air before it struck. Hawkeye had planned in advance however, and had rigged the arrow with an explosive head that knocked Loki's transport out of the sky. When he ran out of arrows and with a squadron of Chitauri bearing down on him, he grabbed an arrow from a deceased alien and used it to grapple into the building below for cover. When the battle was over Hawkeye and the others parted company. He and Agent Romanoff returned to the service of S.H.I.E.L.D. until the next time the world would call on the Avengers. Avengers: Age of Ultron Hawkeye joined the other Avengers in an assault against Baron Strucker's HYDRA base. Barton used explosive arrows to destroy many HYDRA bunkers and tanks. At one point he tried to destroy another but his arrow was strangely intercepted by a fast moving opponent. The attacker then threw Barton through the air before revealing himself to be an enhanced man named Quicksilver, taunting Barton. Before Hawkeye could get away, he was shot in the side and gravely wounded; Black Widow came to his aid and Thor was able to get him back to the Quinjet to recover. Barton was taken back to Avengers Tower where his injured skin was repaired by Doctor Helen Cho; Barton joked that he was now made of plastic but made a full recovery. Later, during the celebration party at Avengers Tower, Barton voiced disbelief that Mjølnir could only be lifted by Thor; Thor then challenged all of the guests to lift his hammer. Barton was the first to try but soon failed. After the others had all tried and failed, they were interrupted when Ultron and the Ultron Sentries attacked the Avengers. Barton and the others fought against their attacker and won the fight. Barton joined the team when they had located Ultron and the Maximoff twins in a ship off the coast of South Africa, getting a supply of Vibranium from Ulysses Klaue. Stark, Rogers and Thor confronted Ultron directly while Barton and Romanoff stayed further back to provide cover. Ultron and the Maximoffs attacked, at the same time Klaue sent his soldiers to attack the Avengers. In the ensuing battle, the Scarlet Witch entranced most of the Avengers, causing them to become distracted by terrible visions. When she attempted to do the same to Barton, however, he was prepared for her and incapacitated her, not allowing himself to be put under mind control again. Her brother whisked her away to safety before she could be arrested. The Avengers become unpopular due to a massive battle between Hulk and Iron Man in his "Hulkbuster" armor in the middle of South Africa; at the same time many of the members were still suffering from the effects of Wanda Maximoff's visions. Maria Hill stated that there was no information about Banner's arrest order yet. Knowing they needed to get away and recover, Barton flew the team to his farm, realizing that no one would be able to find them there. Once they arrived, Barton introduced them to his family. In private, Laura expressed concern about whether he should remain in the Avengers. He initially thought that she believed they did not need him, but she revealed that she felt they needed him too much, as the others' teamwork leaves a lot to be desired and she did not believe they would support him and the work he does for them. Nick Fury arrived and spoke to the team, motivating them to gather together and fight Ultron. Bruce Banner revealed that Ultron's plan would be to create another body made of synthetic tissue using the Cradle, and would likely do this with the help of Helen Cho. As the team prepared to leave, Barton said his farewells to his wife and promised that he would return. The team discovered Banner was correct had use attempting to build a new body using the Cradle, Barton piloted the Quinjet and used it to keep the team informed of Ultron's location. When Captain America needed assistance fighting Ultron, Barton dropped Natasha Romanoff out of the Quinjet on a motorbike to join the fight. Eventually Romanoff was able to get onboard the truck Ultron was using, when the Ultron Sentries tried to fly the Cradle to safety, Romanoff dropped it out for Barton to catch with the Quinjet. However Romanoff was captured by the Ultron Sentries. Bringing the Cradle back to Avengers Tower, Barton began searching for Natasha Romanoff by working out where Ultron could have taken her. He soon learned that during the battle in Seoul, Steve Rogers had recruited the Maximoff twins after they had betrayed Ultron. Barton was present when Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were confronted when they tried to upload J.A.R.V.I.S. into the body Ultron was creating, after a brief fight with the rest of the team, Thor arrived and used his lightning to activate the being. The being jumped out and briefly attacked Thor until he looked out over the city, the being apologised and called itself the Vision and claimed to wish to assist them to fight Ultron. As proof of his honor, Vision handed Thor Mjølnir. The team located Ultron in Sokovia and arrived; their first priority was to evacuate the civilians. Barton sat in a clock tower and overlooked the evacutation, ensuring that the Ultron Sentries did not attack the people. Eventually Ultron made his move and used a device to cause the city to float off the ground before sending out his Sentries to attack the Avengers. Barton and the rest of the team engaged the robots in a major battle, while focusing on protecting the civilians. At one point during the battle, Barton saved Wanda Maximoff and hid her in a building. He managed to calm her down and told her if she continued fighting in the battle, she would officially be an Avenger. While Barton continued to fight, Maximoff joined him and destroyed the robots. Pietro Maximoff then took her in his arms and ran to the centre of the city, mocking Barton. Irritated, Barton aimed his arrow at Pietro and jokingly considered shooting him. As the battle became more intense, Nick Fury and Maria Hill arrived on board a Helicarrier to evacuate the city while War Machine joined them in the battle. When Barton attempted to rescue a young child, he found himself under fire by Ultron who had stolen a Quinjet. Seeing no way to escape, Barton tried to use his body to protect the boy, but they were saved by Pietro Maximoff, who ran into the line of fire and was killed. Barton carried Maximoff's body onto the Helicarrier and collapsed next to it. Barton returned home to his family and soon Laura Barton gave birth to their new son who they named Nathaniel Pietro Barton out of respect for Quicksilver. Allies *Black Widow *Captain America *Thor *Iron Man *Hulk *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Helen Cho *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver Enemies *Loki *Ultron Appearances *Thor *The Avengers *Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Brown Hair Category:Soldiers Category:Married Category:Blue Eyes Category:MCU Characters Category:Marvel Category:Thor Characters Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Alive Category:American